Destiny Island
Destiny Island, previously called Destiny Islands, is a world from the Kingdom Hearts series. It is the home world of Sora, Kairi (although originally from Radiant Garden), and Riku, and is led by an unnamed mayor, who is also Kairi's foster father. Locations ''Kingdom Hearts: Light by Darkness The '''Seashore' is where the beaches are, and contains the miniature island. It also contains the Seaside Shack, a shack where one of the world's savepoints are at; contains stairs to a bridge to the miniature island. Behind the island is the Cove, a seashore with obstacle courses where Sora and Riku would compete at. The Secret Place is a cave behind the waterfall at the Seashore; most of Sora and his friends hang out here during their childhood. On the main island is the Resident Pathway, a pathway to the houses, accessed through the Seashore, which you must swim across to. The path leads to the Residential Area, a place where all the houses are, including Sora and Riku's houses and the mayor's house. It's also where the school's entrance is located. Inside the school is the School Lobby, the main part of the school, where most of the classrooms are located. The stairs are located here. One of the Classroom'''s are where Sora and all his friends have a class together. The '''School Rooftop is located after walking up the stairs; it is a nice getaway place, where the cafeteria is located. It also has a view of the island's volcano. The Volcanic Grounds is accessed by the Residential Area; the Volcanic Grounds are restricted to getting too close to the volcano, which may risk an eruption. Story Sora's visit Sora starts at the Cove, and sits at the shores, thinking about his past adventures, as Riku comes to talk about them too. Then, he walks to the Seashore, where he begins to rest when Kairi comes, and asks if he's going to snooze again. Sora nods, and Kairi walks away. In his dreams, he dreams of a Keyhole-like flower-shape at a palm tree at the minature island, but it soon fades away. Once he wakes up, he walks to school, and Tidus challenges him to a spar. Sora beats him, and afterwards the school bell rings, and Sora runs to get Kairi. Once they all get to class, an alarm rings. The Heartless took over their world, so Sora and his friends help fend them off. Afterward, they all wonder what had happened, and Kairi says she will be back. Sora and Riku worry about her, and so they run toward where she was going, when suddenly a beam of light appears and traps all of them, transporting all three to another world. Kairi's visit Kairi, living a normal life once again after the events of''Kingdom Hearts II'', walks towards the shores of Destiny Island. She watches the sunset by herself, thinking about her time at The World That Never Was, being able to use the Keyblade. She then summons her Keyblade, saying that it's like she almost forgot how to use it. Afterwards she vows to practice wielding it to protect those who are close to her. At night, she dreams of a Keyhole located at a tree near the minature island, but shaped like a flower. Wondering what this shape was, she touches it and her dream ends. A few days later, after a day of school, Kairi and Selphie start talking about Sora. That reminds Kairi of how she vowed to practice, and asks Selphie if she can help by training with her. Selphie agrees, and a fight ensues. After Kairi emerges victorious, she regains her confidence in her wielding abilities. Shortly after, Sora runs by, telling Kairi that they are gonna be late for school. So they go to school, and when taking a test, an alarm goes off. Kairi, Riku, and Sora run out to see Heartless invading the world. The three of them fend the Heartless off, but the reasons for their appearance is unknown. So Kairi remembers about the Keyhole-like item in her dream, and she goes to the certain tree, where a beam of light appears. Kairi's Keyblade summons on its own, and she seals the Keyhole-like item. Sora and Riku run towards her, and the three of them get trapped in a pillar of light. Riku's visit Riku is first at the Secret Place, finishing one last drawing, before walking out to the Seashore, and back to the Cove. There, he sees Sora sitting at the shores, and they talk for a while about the past. After that, Sora leaves, leaving Riku alone at the shores. Soon, he falls asleep watching the sunset, and Riku dreams of an item familiar to the Keyhole. His dream fades too quick for him to make out the place it was at. When awake, he walks to school, and up to the roof. At the roof he sees Wakka, who suggests they spar, just to get hyped up before school begun. Riku agrees, and Riku wins the sparring match. Afterward, in class, an alarm rings. Riku and his friends go out to see the Heartless invasion, which they all help fend off. Once over, Kairi says she'll be back, much to Riku and Sora's confusion, so they follow her. A pillar of light sucks all of them into another world. Quests